The invention described herein relates to a telephony system, and more specifically to a telephony system which may be operated in conjunction with use of a television.
Televisions may be employed to receive information from a variety of different sources. For example, an antenna connected to a television directs broadcast signals transmitted over the airwaves to the television where they may be processed and displayed in image form. More recently, cable tv has provided a direct electrical connection between a television and a broadcast source. Use of cable has provided for an increase of bandwidth such that more channels may be viewed. Other sources of broadcast information may include satellite dishes which receive broadcast signals transmitted from satellites orbiting in space and provide these signals to the television.
While viewing programming received from the broadcasting source, a viewer has the option of choosing between different channels. Most televisions now operate under direction of a remote control device which a viewer may manipulate in order to turn the T.V. on and off or to change channels. As technology has advanced the number of functions that may be performed through use of a remote control has increased. Different display graphics may be presented on the T.V. screen for programming T.V. and VCR functions. Through use of a remote control or other user interface device, information in the display graphic may be manipulated to achieve a desired result.
The inventor has recognized that components incorporated into a television in combination with other external elements may be employed to provide telephony services. If a connection is established to a telephone network, interactive display graphics presented on the T.V. screen may be employed to initiate a telephonic connection.
The invention described herein is a telephony system which may include a television or similar display devices, an interface device operable to transmit command signals, and processing unit connect able to the TV and a telephone network which provides for the receipt, processing, transmission and display of information.
In one aspect of the invention, the processing unit is connectable to a telephone network over which a telephonic connection may be established between the processing unit and a specified telephone number. Included in the processing unit may be a memory which includes display graphics which may be presented on a television screen. When the T.V. is on and the telephone mode of operation is activated, display graphics presented may be manipulated through use of an interface device. The interface devices may include such things as a hand held remote control, or an infrared keyboard. A command signal interface device in connection with the processing unit may receive and process commands signals from the interface devices.
Also included in the processing unit may be a speaker phone and modem device. The speaker phone may include connections to a microphone and speaker. The speakers may be part of the set top box, or they may be the speakers employed with the television. The speaker phone may further include a switch for taking a telephone connection off hook and dialing a selected telephone number. The modem device may be employed for establishing a data connection. The modem may include additional functionality such as a call waiting or visual message waiting function.
Included in the interactive display graphics may be a main page which provides a number of options related to the telephony services provided. Through use of any of the interface devices, command signals may be transmitted to the processing unit to select items on the main display screen to activate particular functions. These command signals may move a cursor about the screen and when the cursor is placed upon a particular function, which may be represented as an icon, may be selected and an additional display screen may be presented for performing these functions.
In one aspect of the invention, a viewer of the television may place a telephone call by selecting the appropriate signal from user interface. Upon hearing a dial tone, broadcast from the speaker devices, the telephone number may be input through depressing the appropriate keys on the user interface. Upon completion of the telephone call, another command signal may be transmitted from the user interface which terminates the connection.
In situations where an incoming telephone call is received, a notification device may be incorporated into the processing unit or somewhere proximate to the television. By initiating the appropriate command signal through the user interface, the viewer may take the telephone off hook and carry on telephone conversation through use of the microphone and speaker devices incorporated into the system described herein.
In one aspect of the invention, a calling services icon may be presented on the main page display graphic which may be chosen and its functions activated. At this point, a number of options may appear on the display screen which may be selected through use of the user interface. A keypad may also appear on the display screen through which the phone number to be dialed may be entered through the user interface and movement of the cursor upon the television screen. Other functions which may appear on this screen are ability to dial information, call rejection, priority call, selective call forwarding, disable call waiting, continuous redial, last call return, anonymous call rejection, and call forwarding. The telephone call which has been placed may be terminated through selection of a command signal on the user interface.
Another selection which may appear on the main page activates voice mail functions. Upon selection of this icon, a display screen specially related to the voice mail function will be displayed. Through various display graphics which are presented, command signals may direct the activation of functions related to voice mail.
Another selection which may appear on the main page is a directory icon. A listing of names and the phone numbers may be stored in memory which are accessible by the television viewer. When the directory icon is chosen, a display graphic may appear which provides the functionality to either retrieve, store, amend, or delete names and phone numbers which are stored in memory. Through manipulation of the user interface device, a particular name and associated telephone number may be displayed on a TV screen. Additional functionality may be provided such that the user may select an icon appearing on the screen and a connection with the selected telephone number may be established.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a call log selection may be presented on the main page. When selected, a screen may be displayed which includes a listing of calls placed through this connection. Icons may be provided on this screen, which when selected, establish a telephonic connection with the number to which a call had been previously placed. Other information may be provided on the page which relates to the number of times a call was placed to that number, and the time and date when the calls were made.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an icon may be presented on the main page which provides the option to redial numbers when attempts at connection proved previously unsuccessful. The last number dialed may be presented on the screen and selections may be presented which allows the viewer to dial the number again. Other options may be presented with regards to automated redialing.
Further, other screens may be provided which allow, through use of user interface, the selection of optional features for the telephony system. The options may include whether an area code should be inserted in front of a seven digit phone number, whether a particular number has to be dialed first to get an outside line and particular phone numbers, which may automatically be placed such as access to E-mail or the Internet. In yet another aspect of the invention, an icon may be presented which provides access to a data network such as the Internet. Upon activation, a telephonic connection may be established with an Internet service provider (ISP) Browser functionality incorporated into the telephony system may provide the ability to access various web sites on the Internet and receive and transmit E-mail messages.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a messaging function may be activated through a selection appearing on the main display graphic. Upon activation, a message display graphic may appear through which alpha numeric messages may be entered using the user interface device. These messages may be left on the screen for others who come upon the television set later, or those who access the telephony system. Further messages may appear on the screen with regards to new calls and messages which each system user may have stored in voice mail.